Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent
by Courtnerrr
Summary: What do you do when you have two women trying to control your every move? They try to keep you away from the one you love. They try to keep you away from your friends. They want you to father the child of someone you hate. This is the tale of Draco Malfoy
1. Dec 25 Dec 26

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Sadly, this means I do not own Draco.

**Author's Note:** This fic is WEIRD. You have been warned. Some of these things about Blaise are from my story, The Real Blaise Zabini, so if you are confused… Go read that one.

**Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent**

_Chapter 1_

December 25th

I graduated Hogwarts 2 years ago, and now I'm sitting in my bedroom at my darling mother's manor, writing in this little book she gave me.

Diaries are for girls. This is a journal, and Mother gave it to me saying "Ever since your 6th year you've had a lot of anger bottled up and I want you to let it all out." And I don't really care.

But if I didn't care, I wouldn't be writing in here…

Let's start over, by marking who owns this.

Name: Draco Malfoy

Age: 19

Blood: Pure

There. Now the journal has been officially marked.

I was going to spend the day with Blaise; we were going to go buy furniture so he can get rid of any hint of his mother in the manor. But, Lisa ended up making him stay in today. So I am alone in writing whatever the hell goes on.

11:24 AM: House-elf runs by

11:27 AM: Mother runs after house-elf.

11:33 AM: Multiple house-elves scurry to the basement.

Until this moment, I never realized how boring my life is.

More house-elves ran back and forth, Mother running after them, screaming. I grabbed my coat and left.

I went to a little café inside Diagon Alley. And I saw something I thought I'd never see. Weasley and Granger sitting at one of the tables staring at each other, dazed. I of course had seen this expression on others many times, between Nott and Pansy, Blaise and Lisa, and my mother and father. But seeing it on a blood traitor and a Mudblood was beyond disgusting.

I sat at a table, staring at the empty chair across from me. When I heard the voice of a female, "Filthy Mudbloods, think they own the place so they feel they can take every god damn chair this place has…" I looked up and saw a girl about 3 inches shorter than me, with long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She turned to me, "Can I sit here?"

I smirked; she had assumed I hadn't heard a word she said, "Go ahead, better than the rest of the Mudblood filth around this place."

She took a sip of her frothy thing… I don't know the names of those coffees, "I'm Kylie Daniels, just moved here."

"Draco Malfoy."

"A Hogwarts boy?" She asked, sneering.

I looked at her, "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, you have all just gone through so much drama…" She dipped her finger in the whipped cream on top of her drink. "At the Australian Academy we never had the Dark mark floating over our castle."

I looked at her, a half-smile on my face, "Only one person died…" I said, in my own defense.

"The only one He ever feared…"

I shrugged, "At least it wasn't a mass killing."

"But that would've been all the better."

And here I was trying to make her think I was this perfect guy, who hated violence.

"I'm really bored, want to come over to my place and continue this conversation away from the filth?" She asked, finishing off her drink.

"Why not?" I responded standing up and stretching, I looked at her drink, "What is that thing called anyway?"

"Cappuccino."

I laughed, "I see."

December 26th

Kylie is a pureblood wizard, and she's the same age as me. Her parents are both Death Eaters, and she's Australian.

When I went to Kylie's house, it was pretty interesting. We talked forever about the war against the Dark Lord. And how Potter is a total idiot.

We had a lot in common.

But this morning, I was passed out in my flat, I hadn't gotten in until 4 in the morning. I was woken up at 8. Blaise had decided that since we couldn't fix up the manor yesterday, we'd do it today. So he let himself in, and put an ice cube on my back.

It was cold, and I woke up. After casting a couple of spells on him, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey Draco!"

I changed into jeans and a green t-shirt, "What!"

"Who's Kylie?"

I slid into my kitchen, "What?"

"There's a letter here from a… Kylie Daniels?"

"Cool. Her owl found me."

"Draco…" Blaise looked skeptical, "What did you do yesterday?"

"Since your darling Lisa decided to keep you in all day, I stayed at Mum's manor for a while, and then got bored and went to the café, and met Kylie. She's an Australian witch, and she's our age." I said, casting a spell on my hair to slick it back.

"And that's all?" He asked me, winking.

I nodded, "I'm not you. I don't shag on the first date." I retorted, "I don't even know if it would be considered a date…" I yawned.

Blaise smirked, "Yet you seem so tired Draco, what time did you come back?"

"Four."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "And you're keeping nothing from me?"

"Absolutely nothing." I replied, "Now, do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah… Let's… Are you sure!" He asked me yet again.

"Blaise!" I exclaimed, "I'm sure!"


	2. Jan 1

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini… But, I own Kylie! That has to mean something right?

**Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent**

_Chapter 2_

January 1st

Last night was Mum's New Years Party. I was dead-set against going, but she made me, although it wasn't just her.

"Come on Draco, it'll be fun. Pansy will be there, and I know how you fancy her." She had been telling me when she arrived in my flat on the 29th. NO! That's not the other thing that made me come.

My face twisted in disgust, "Mom… She's gross." I said, looking over at my table, where there were papers thrown all over it.

My mother walked over to the table, beginning to straighten out the papers, I could tell she was reading them. And my thoughts were assured when she looked at me, "I see why you don't want to go…" She said, smirking, "Your girlfriend won't be there."

My eyes grew wide, "Kylie is not my girlfriend." I said, crossing my arms, much like a young child when he is grounded.

Mum lifted up the letters that Kylie had written me, "Last night was fun; you'll have to come over again sometime?" She asked me, reading a line from one of Kylie's letters. "And she's not your girlfriend."

I felt my pale face gaining color, "It's not what it sounds like Mum." I exclaimed, "I just met her on Christmas at a café."

"You've only known her 4 days and you've been to her house?"

I heard a coughing noise coming from the fireplace to my left, a head of brown hair popped out of the fire, as did an arm, "Draco? A little help?"

I looked over and saw Kylie; I walked over to and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of my fire. She dusted off her clothes and looked at my mother, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "No," I looked at her, "Just a son ready to kill his mother for being extremely too nosy."

"Are you the son or the mother?" She asked teasingly.

I smiled, not a smirk, not a half-smile, but a genuine smile, "Definitely the son."

My mother looked at us and cleared her throat, "Draco? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Wasn't planning on it…" I muttered to myself, "Kylie, this is Narcissa, my mother."

"Nice to meet you." Kylie said, obviously feigning innocence.

Mum nodded, "Kylie how would you and Draco like to come to my New Years Party?" She asked, she turned around for a minute and I waved my hands constantly, trying to tell her no without actually saying no.

Kylie giggled at me, why girls giggle, I will never know, but she replied with a simple, "Yes. We'll be there." That's what got me to go, still against my will, but at least it was better than going alone. I cringe at the thought.

My mother smiled and apparated back to the manor. I slumped down into my chair, "Warning, her parties are filled with girls that she is trying to get to fall in love with me. Or more so, trying to get me to fall in love with them."

"What, Draco can't get a girl himself? He needs his mommy to do it for him?" Her Australian accent was clear in her voice.

"I can get a girl myself!" I exclaimed, "I just can't find the right one."

A seductive look glazed over her eyes, "Over the past four days, you still can't?" She asked, sitting on the arm of my chair, and as she fell into my lap, Blaise and Lisa apparated into my flat.

My eyes lost focus with Kylie and instantly jumped up to my best friend and his fiancée. "Don't you people know it's rude to simply apparate into another guy's flat?"

Blaise smirked, "Didn't realize you had company mate."

Kylie didn't make the effort to move, "Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She said, mimicking my mother and running her hand through my hair.

"Kylie, these two oafs are Blaise Zabini and Lisa Wright." I said, waving my hand in acknowledgement with the two.

It was just that moment that I realized my shirt was off. And I only realized when Blaise began to snicker. "Nice abs Drake." He said his snickering not stopping.

"Drake?" I asked, an eyebrow slowly rising, "You're kidding me right?"

Kylie rested her hand on my stomach, "He is right though Draco, you do have nice abs." She smirked and I did as well.

Blaise and Lisa sat on the couch in front of us, Lisa just resting her head on Blaise's shoulder, "Draco, are you going to your Mum's New Years Party?" Lisa asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said, smiling at Kylie as I tickled her, "Because Kylie doesn't know what constant hand-waving means!"

Kylie laughed, "It sounded fun!"

Blaise smirked, "Oh yeah, Draco gets mauled every year."

I shuddered, "Don't remind me!" I exclaimed, looking at Blaise, "She thinks I like Pansy…"

"Pugface?"

"Yeah, her."

"Nasty!" Blaise exclaimed, the look on his face explaining his words.

Lisa looked at Blaise, "That's not very nice Blaise." She looked at Kylie, as if hoping to get the same reaction. But Kylie was laughing hysterically.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," Blaise exclaimed, shaking his head, "You've never seen Pansy Parkinson. She's a total bitch and a disgrace to purebloods everywhere!"

Kylie suddenly stopped laughing, "Parkinson?" She asked, pure hatred burning in her eyes.

Blaise nodded slowly, "Why?"

"I fucking despise her with every bone in my body!" Kylie exclaimed, "She's the reason my brother got killed!"

I cringed, I knew how close Kylie had been with her brother, and she had just told me about him two nights ago. I didn't know what Pansy had to do with it.

Lisa and Blaise both looked at Kylie, wanting her to continue, she caught on.

"She distracted my brother from his work with the Dark Lord." Kylie explained, "She didn't realize that he had sold his life to Him." I saw a tear run down her cheek. "Ely didn't get the job done in time… The Dark Lord killed him." She turned into me and cried into my chest.

I rubbed her back, "It's okay Kylie, we'll get our revenge at this party."

Blaise looked at me and mouthed, "Not your girlfriend aye?"

"She's not!" I mouthed back to him.

But anyway, onto the party. The four of us, Blaise, Lisa, Kylie and I walked into my Mum's manor, and instantly Pansy and a few other girls flocked around me.

Kylie's hand quickly flew to mine, and she gripped onto my hand as tight as she could, I leaned in to her ear and whispered, "What did I tell you?"

I saw a small smile cross her face, and the two of us walked over to a table, Blaise and Lisa following every step we took. "So Draco," Pansy said, an idiotic grin appearing on her face, "What do you say we ditch this party and go do something fun?"

I looked at her, as Kylie's grip tightened on my hand, "How about you go find someone who can stand the sight of you." I retorted, setting my free hand on Kylie's leg as we sat down. Blaise and Lisa took this as their hint to leave, they went to the middle of the room and began doing something they called dancing, I wasn't sure what to call it. But dancing was all I could think of.

Pansy looked at me and didn't take the hint, "You're kidding me right? Your mom said that you'd gladly hang out with me."

I didn't know what to say, well I did, but I didn't want to erupt at my mom's party. So Kylie covered for me, she pressed her lips into mine and we began to make out. I saw Blaise glance over at us as we broke apart. "That enough of a hint for you?" Kylie retorted. I turned her head towards mine and leaned in to kiss her again.

Pansy stormed away; obviously Kylie's plan had worked. As we broke apart for the second time she smiled, "I knew you liked me."

I smirked, "I knew you liked me too."

Blaise and Lisa walked over to us, "Draco, you can't say you're not together anymore! Not after that performance!"

I wrapped my arm around Kylie, "I would be lying if I said we weren't."

Kylie smirked as she kissed me again. I then saw Pansy talking to my mother, and my mother was sending me glares. She had wished that she was the grandmother to Pansy's children. We had the debate everytime I was at home. I told her to have another son to fill the role.

She never seemed to get the hint. But that happens a lot with the women I've known for pretty much my whole life.

A slow song came on and Kylie dragged me to the middle floor, nearby Blaise and Lisa. I put my hands on Kylie's waist, and she put her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulders. We danced until the song was over, and by the end of the song our lips were joined again. I wondered to myself why I hadn't tried getting a girlfriend earlier.

And then I remembered, all the girls I was expected to date looked like dogs. There was Pansy, and then Pansy. And did I mention Pansy?

It was like my parents wouldn't be happy with anyone but her. Even though they knew I would never date her. Or sleep with her, which is what they wanted.

Kylie looked at me, "It's a little crowded down here." She said, "Shall we find a place to ourselves?"

I smiled, "Follow me." She grabbed onto my hand and I led her to my bedroom, I opened the door and it was like entering the room of a child. I had never been allowed to redecorate my room since I was 7. So it had all the same things. "Sorry about it being so juvenile..." I muttered, my cheeks flushing red.

She smiled at me as she collapsed on my bed, "It may be juvenile," Kylie said, pulling me down next to her, "But it makes me feel like I know another side of you. A side that I can tell your mother does not want to lose."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, leaning against my headboard, which was a black wood with a silver dragon engraved on it.

She curled up in my lap, "Just a tad." She slowly fell asleep in my lap, and I fell asleep moments later, my head falling forward.

Then we come to today, I woke up to Pansy screaming my mother's name, and I realized Kylie was in my lap, the two of us woke up seeing Pansy's pug-like face, and my mother's face in my doorway. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" were the only words my mother could manage to handle.

I hadn't done anything wrong. I had simply fallen asleep in my childhood bedroom, with my girlfriend in my lap. So it looked bad, I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, so I explained that, "Even if I had done anything wrong, which I didn't, you have no right to punish me." I said, looking at the two women who had somehow managed to run my life until Christmas, "I'm 19, I've been of age for 2 years."

Kylie looked at me, then she looked at the Female Devils, "Draco has a point." She said.

My mother cast a silencing charm on her, "I don't want to hear a word from you!" She shrieked, "You took away my son's innocence!"

My foot twitched and I cast the countercurse on Kylie, "Innocence?" I asked, my eyes suddenly burning, "I haven't had innocence since I was 16!" I exclaimed, standing up, "And it was you and darling Father who ruined that." Of course, it wasn't them truly, it was the Dark Lord, of who I had never really wanted to follow in the first place, but was forced to by family tradition.

I walked out the door, followed by Kylie, and found the nearest fireplace. I threw some floo powder in and exclaimed, "My flat!"

I heard Kylie echo the same, only saying "Draco's flat!"

Next thing I knew, the two of us were in my living room, she was on top of me. "I'm really sorry about that Kylie." I said, as she stood up and I pulled myself off of my floor.

"Don't worry about it."

I've written enough for now, Mum has decided to apparate in and inform me that I'm a brat. Might as well listen to her lecture, Kylie left to pack some stuff. She didn't say why...

* * *

**I fully intended on having more than just January 1st in here. But I had to stop myself,  
because I also promised myself that I would get Chapter Two up soon! And this is soon enough!** **Will hater W.I.T.C.H lover**: I'm glad you like my story! 

**sick in the head: **I'm glad you like it also!


	3. Jan 3 and Jan 4

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini… But, I own Kylie! That has to mean something right? I also own Cayden Lestrange (OC Daughter of Bellatrix) who will be introduced in this chapter.

**Author's Note:** The dates are now just the dates everything occurs.

**Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent**

_Chapter 3_

January 3rd

Kylie came back a few hours later, she had a bag. I looked at her, "What's the bag for?"

She smirked, "How would you like it if I moved in?"

"I wouldn't like it." I said, taking her bag from her and throwing it on my couch, "I'd love it." She wrapped her arms around my neck and we collapsed into my armchair, her lips pressing into mine, she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and I slipped mine into hers.

She broke away, "That's never going to get old." She said, not moving from my lap.

"Come on, let's put your stuff in my room." I said, picking up her bag for her.

The two of us walked towards my, now our, bedroom, "But won't your darling Mum get mad?" She asked, smiling as we entered the room.

"Honestly, do I look like I care?"

I set her bag down on my bed, opening it to help her unpack. She pulled me down onto the bed, "We can do that later." She said, smirking.

She pressed her lips into mine and I allowed her to slip her tongue into my mouth, as she allowed me to do the same. I felt my hand wandering her back underneath her shirt. Her skin was so smooth, I wanted to sit there for hours. She began to peel off my shirt, and I continued to kiss her.

As I went to peel off her shirt, we heard voices, instantly stopping. Me, shirtless, and Kylie with half of her buttons undone. "Who is that?" She asked, nervously buttoning her shirt.

"I can't tell from here." I replied, putting my finger to her lips.

We slowly crept out of the bedroom, wands at ready.

"I wonder if he got the Prophet yet." It was Blaise.

I heard no reply.

Then Blaise spoke again, "Of course you wouldn't know, you haven't talked to him since 6th year, too ashamed of him are you?" He spat, "What brings you here now?"

"Is he talking to himself?" Kylie whispered to me.

"I don't think so." I replied, entering my living room with Kylie's hand in my pocket, "Crabbe?"

He looked at me, "Hi Draco." **(A/N: I always pictured Crabbe as the smarter one, so he has the ability to speak. P)**

"What are you two doing here?" I looked at Crabbe, "And since when are _you_ without _Goyle_." I said the two words like they were vulgar.

Blaise handed me the prophet.

**Another Azkaban Break-Out**

_First it was Sirius Black, and we thought things were wrong. We knew this was true two years later when a mass break-out occurred. And now Lucius Malfoy has freed himself. He was seen the night before reading what seemed to be a letter from his wife. He was gone the next morning._

_None of the signs show forced break out, and none of the guards remember seeing him leave. Quite a few people have their own ideas on what happened. Head Guard, Bradley Ebert, had his own opinion, "Malfoy's not a dumb guy." He commented in an interview the day of the break-out, "He could've easily broken out of the cell, and taken one of our wands to fix the damage and erase our memories."_

"Wonderful." I muttered, not wanting to read anymore.

Blaise encouraged me to keep reading, "And then, there's more."

_The only thing different about the cell from when Lucius was last seen in it, is that carved in the wall are the words, 'He has betrayed me for the last time.' No one has any idea what these words mean. But enemies of Lucius Malfoy beware, he is armed, dangerous, and obviously looking for someone. Guards are looking for him as you read._

"Let's recap," Kylie retorted, "There's a letter from Narcissa on January 2nd, the day after she finds me and Draco asleep in Draco's childhood room."

"Father breaks out the next day after reading it." I added, "And now, we fear for our lives."

"I'm not in any trouble whatsoever." Blaise retorted, "You're the ones who had a little too much fun in your old bedroom."

"Nothing happened." Kylie spat. "You have such a one-track mind!"

Crabbe looked at Kylie, "Wait, who are you?"

"Kylie Daniels." She quipped, before turning to me, "And what the hell are we going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, sighing.

"Death Eater Draco doesn't have a plan?" Crabbe asked, a smirk crossing his fat lips.

My eyes narrowed into slits, "Have another cupcake." I snapped.

Crabbe flushed red and apparated away.

"Why the hell was he here Blaise?" I asked, anger flooding my tone.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't even know he knew where you lived."

"Apparently he did, and now we have bigger issues to deal with than lard ass." I said, staring at the fire, "I should really get to the ministry. Be right back." I apparated and I appeared in Rufus Scrimegour's office.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He looked at me, "What are you doing here when your father's on the loose?"

"Sir, I'm the reason he broke out. And I need your help." I said, looking at him.

The Minister raised an eyebrow, "And what would that help consist of?"

"I need my fire disconnected from the floo network, and I need an anti-apparation jinx placed on my home." I said, looking into the Minister's eyes.

"Why should I help you?" He asked me, looking at me. "Give me one good reason."

I swallowed a gulp of air, "Because I can be of great use to you in catching Lucius Malfoy."

"Really now?"

"Who knows him better than his own family?" I asked, answering his question with a question.

"If you swear to assist in capturing your father, then I'll help you." Mr. Scrimegour said, extending his hand, "Deal?"

I shook the Minister's hand, "Deal."

"It'll be done as soon as possible."

"Thank you Minister." I apparated back to a few feet from my house, walking onto my property and into my home.

Blaise and Kylie were inside, "What'd you do?"

"Disconnected myself from the Floo Network," I began, and turned to Blaise, "And made sure that people can't apparate to my home."

"How am I supposed to get here then!" Blaise asked, "You just shot my two transportation methods."

"Go a few feet away. And walk." I retorted.

"But that ruins the point of apparition." He whined.

"Too bad!" I exclaimed, and then turned to Kylie, "Don't worry Honey." I said, wrapping my arms around her reassuringly, "Everything's going to be okay."

I heard a knock on my door minutes later. "Wonder who that is." I walked over to my door and looked through the peephole thingy. I saw my cousin, Cayden. I opened the door a crack, "Is it just you? Or are your darling parents with you?"

"God damn it Draco. Open the door and let me in." She spat. She was 22, and a little on the scary side. So I opened the door and after she walked in, I shut and locked it.

As soon as she was in she smacked me upside the head, "Um, ow?" I looked at her, "What was that for?"

"For pissing off your mom, my mom, your dad, and my dad." She exclaimed, "And leaving me to take all their anger."

"Dad saw you?" I asked, "You didn't tell him where I was did you?"

She looked at me, "Yes oh favorite cousin. I told him exactly where you were." She smacked me again, "You dipshit, of course not!"

"Come on Cay." I muttered, glaring at her, "You've killed enough of my brain cells in my 19 years as is." I sighed as we entered the my living room, "So, what's Aunt Bella's latest plan in the making?"

"Getting you back home." Cayden bluntly retorted, "Along with my dad, and Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Lucius."

"Big surprise there." I muttered, Kylie looked at me, so I introduced Kylie, "Kylie, this is my cousin Cayden. Cayden, this is Kylie."

"Nice to meet you." Kylie said, smiling.

Cayden looked at me, "So she's why Aunt Cissy hates you?"

I smiled, kissing Kylie, "The one and only." She replied for me.

"Look, Draco, I probably shouldn't tell you this right now, but I heard your dad talking, and I heard him say something about Polyjuice Potions." Cayden said, looking at me, "Just a minor warning."

"I'm the definition of screwed right now." I muttered, sinking into the couch.

Kylie smirked, "Draco..."

"What Kylie?"

"Your mom has never gotten here without apparition or floo powder." She said, smirking.

I looked at her, "So they don't know exactly where it was." I looked at Cayden, "You're the only one who knows exactly where I live."

"Great." She said, waving her finger in fake enthusiasm, "Look Drakey, the chances of me getting dosed by Veritaserum are very high." She said, honestly, "And if they do find out, you can't blame me."

"I wouldn't blame you." I said, looking at my cousin as Kylie was in my lap, "Our parents are 4 Death Eaters. They always have a cauldron of Veritaserum going. No matter what."

"And it's no fun when it backfires at all." Cayden cringed, I cringed as well, between the two of us, we'd experienced more Veritaserum-gone-bad than the average Death Eater, and they had lived longer.

And it was all the fault of distrusting parents, the kind of parents that have a deathly obsession with controlling every move that you make.

January 4th

When I woke up, I had my arm around Kylie, I looked under the blanket, and my pants were still on. That was a good sign. In a way.

I slowly got up, trying not to disturb Kylie, and walked into the kitchen. There was an owl on the table, staring at me, with a letter attached to its leg. I didn't recognize the owl at all. I took off the letter and sent the owl on its way. I walked into the living room and saw Cayden sleeping on my couch.

"So she did fall asleep here." The three of us, and Blaise, had gotten pretty drunk. And speaking of which, I wandered around my apartment, looking for Blaise. I hoped he hadn't tried going home. I opened the door to my office, and Blaise was passed out in my desk chair. I shook my head, holding back a laugh.

I went back into the kitchen and sat at one of the many chairs at the table, I tore open the envelope, and I recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Draco,_

_Avoiding me are you? That's not going to work for long son. We, your mother, your aunt, your uncle, and I, all know that Cayden is with you. And the moment she gets back here, we'll know exactly where you are. And you'll be brought back to your senses and married to Pansy in no time._

_And about this Daniels girl, who is she? Exactly. I heard the bullshit story you told your mother about meeting her at a café. But I don't believe you. She's probably some 2 knut whore that you picked up off the street. Hence reason you ruined your mother's evening by losing yourself to her in your childhood bedroom._

_And I've also heard about your little mishap. I heard that you were barely punished, and that your mother took the blame. Well son, just wait until we meet again. The Dark Lord is beyond disappointment with you, and is straight out angry. And he has gladly given me the permission to punish you as I see fit._

_-Lucius_

I glared at the paper, crumpling it and wailing it at the wall. Cayden woke up moments later, coming in, "You okay bud?" She sat down next to me.

"Why don't you read your lovely uncle's letter?" I asked, pointing to the ball on the floor.

Cayden did just that, she picked up the letter, uncrumpled it and read it. As soon as she finished she set it on the table, "We saw it coming." She set, sighing.

"It's the disaster of being a Malfoy or a Lestrange." I muttered, as Kylie and Blaise entered the kitchen.

"What's up Drakey?" Kylie asked, sitting on the other side of me.

Blaise looked at me with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

"The moment Cay goes home, I'm busted."

"Actually," Cayden said, looking at me, "I can just not drink anything they offer me. Seeing as I know what they're plotting."

I shrugged, "Cay, how often does **that** little plan work?" I asked, we had both tried that multiple times to keep the other out of trouble, for example, when Cayden got expelled from Hogwarts in **her **6th year. "They just force it down our throats anyway."

"Where'd you hear this?" Blaise asked, looking at me.

"That piece of paper." I said, pointing to the letter in front of Blaise.

My best friend shook his head, "That's fucked up." He stretched, "And so is my back. Damn Draco, you need to get a better chair."

"There was a couch in there." I said, smirking.

"Shut up."

Lisa entered my apartment, quickly pulling me into a very friendly hug. "Oh my gosh Draco! Are you okay? Has he found you yet?" She let go.

"I'm fine Lisa." I said, "For now anyway."

"What?" She asked, our eyes locking for a brief moment.

"My dad wrote me a rather threatening letter. And the moment my cousin," I pointed to Cayden, "Gets home, they're going to dose her with Veritaserum, resulting in me getting busted, and getting the shit beat out of me for three different things."

Cayden shook her head, "Not sleeping with Pansy, not succeeding in your task, and not sleeping with Kylie even though everyone thinks you did."

I looked at Kylie, "For your own protection Kylie, leave with Blaise and Lisa." I said, looking at the one woman I truly loved, "I'd rather nothing happen to you."

"Draco, I can't leave you when he's coming here."

"You don't know my dad Honey." I said, "He's the Dark Lord's right hand man, he can be quite vicious when he's pissed off."

"You're telling me." Cayden muttered under her breath.

"Kylie, if you love me, you'll go with Blaise and Lisa." I said, holding onto her hand.

Blaise looked at Lisa, and Lisa looked at Blaise. Then everyone turned to Cayden, except me, I was staring at my feet.

Cayden looked at me, "You know, the later I leave, the less pain he can cause."

I laughed, "The later you leave the later he'll cause me all sorts of pain." I muttered.

I turned to Blaise, "Come here." He walked over to me, "What's up Draco?"

I waved my wand at his ear, "Fucking serpents." I muttered as I waved my wand.

"What the hell?" Blaise asked, as I was finished.

"Whenever I say 'fucking serpents'--,"

We were interrupted by an annoying beep from Blaise's ear, "Ow. You force me to lose my hearing?"

"No. It'll beep 10 times, telling you that I'm in trouble and need you to get your buddies at the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." I said, "I promised Scrimegour I'd help. And if getting the shit beat out of me is what I got to do. Then it's what I got to do."

The four of them looked at me, "Draco." Kylie looked at me, "I love you."

"I love you too Kylie..." They left. And I knew within one or two hours my father would be here. Yay me. That was sarcasm. A lot of sarcasm.

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'd like to thank my inexistent reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 4 will be up tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Jan 4 Continued

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini… But, I own Kylie and Cayden! That has to mean something right?

**Author's Note:** The dates are now just the dates everything occurs. Lucius makes some slashy comments about Draco. But based on his relationship with Kylie, we know it's not true. So it's only implied.

**Warning: **There is rape, child (young adult) abuse, minor graphicness, and implied slash.

Maybe I'll up the rating... Probably.

**Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent**

_Chapter 4_

January 4th

Continued

I read the letter again. I hadn't lost myself to Kylie. I hadn't "lost myself" to anyone. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am a virgin. But, my parents would never believe that. My temperamental father being the one at the top of that list.

It had been a few hours since everyone left. And I was sitting in my living room, knees pulled to my chest, shaking. Lucius Malfoy was my greatest fear. I feared him more than I feared defeat. I feared him more than getting hit with a bludger.

The moment I heard a loud yell of '_Alohomora!_' I ran like hell, diving into my room, hiding under my bed. My lip was twitching, and I felt a tear run down the side of my face.

I was 19 years old, and I was cowering under my bed, fearing my father. This was a very new level of maturity.

"Oh son." He yelled in a sing-song voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. But if you don't come out now, you're only making it worse for yourself."

I'd gone through that routine before, when I was little I always came out. But now I remained in hiding. Even though I shouldn't have to be hiding.

I saw his feet enter my bedroom, first place he looked was the closet, where Kylie and I had hung all her clothes. I heard him tear down a skirt, and then he came over to the bed, laid down on his stomach and glared at me, "This yours?" He snapped. "I always knew you weren't like the rest of us."

I backed away, trying to get further under the bed, "That's probably why you couldn't kill Dumbledore." He spat, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out, and throwing me back onto the floor, "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed your lover's mentor. I should've known you and Potter were something."

"It's not mine." I said, choking on your words.

He glared at me, slapping me across the face, "It must be Potter's then. You two live together now? Where is he, he deserves this as much as you do fag!"

I instantly remembered the device we had planted on Blaise, but I forgot the codeword. "It's not his!"

"Of course, you'd know his clothes inside and out, stripping them off, and giving yourself to him, shouting his name all the way." He replied, shoving me onto the bed, "I think it's time for our little game Draco."

"Dad! No!" He pinned my arms down with one hand and with the other he undid my pants, pulling them down and pulling my boxers down with the other, he then rolled me over onto my stomach and began doing the same to himself.

"Stop!" I weeped. I'd love to say that this was the first time this had happened. But I'd be lying.

He thrust himself into me, my eyes drowning with tears the entire time. He withdrew and thrust again. After doing it a few more times he pulled himself off of me, throwing me to the floor. "Get dressed boy, you're not done yet."

My lip was quivering, and my eyes were red and puffy. I quickly pulled myself up, pulling my pants and boxers back on. I was tempted to run, but my reflexes were shot.

He threw me into my wall, "You really thought that Cayden would be able to resist Veritaserum?" He asked, "Someone like you should know by now, that our batches are stronger than Snape's."

"But I probably shouldn't insult him either." My father snapped at me, he drew a knife and cut little slits into my stomach. I cried out in pain, "He's the other one you fucked senselessly. Which is the only reason he completed the deed for you."

I lay there on my bedroom floor, helpless, if I tried anything, he'd just hurt me more.

He pulled me up, "Now, are you going to tell me why you disobeyed your mother and I and fucked, not only a bunch of men, but this two knut whore as well!"

I swallowed a growing lump in my throat. "I didn't!"

"Right, so your mother lied to me!" He roared, growing angrier (if it was possible).

"She didn't know what happened!" I exclaimed, in my own defense. But I knew it was hopeless.

It was then that I remembered the password, "Fucking serpents." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that!" My father roared.

"Nothing." I quickly replied, I looked to my bed, where my blanket was stained with my father's cum.

He rose his hand to hit me, "You said something boy!" His hand made contact with my flesh and I crumpled, like the letter I had gotten from him that morning. I crumpled like a worn out piece of parchment.

As he was about to strike me again, Blaise and about 6 Magical Law Enforcement officers came in. Two of the officers tackled my father and put him in handcuffs. "I'll be back Draco." He spat, glaring at me, "Don't think you're free for a minute." Three of the other four walked off with him, making sure he didn't leave.

The last of the officers looked at me, "Malfoy?"

I looked up, wiping my eye. Wonderful. It was none other than Ron Weasley. "What do you want Weasley?" I spat.

Blaise was gawking at my bed, he instantly figured it out. "Holy shit."

"Do you know something about this case Zabini?" Weasley asked him.

"Not unless Draco wants me to tell you." Blaise spat.

Ron looked at me, "Draco, don't think of me as Ron, think of me as someone who can make things better for you."

"Sorry, no can do. I look at you and I see blood traitor. I listen to you and I hear blood traitor. I'm not telling you what's going on."

"Then whatever happened is going to keep on happening."

"Fine! Change sucks anyway!" I snapped, before biting my lip and realizing I said too much.

Blaise looked at me with a very confused look. My expression remained closed and frightened, my knees were once again pulled to my chest, and my chin was resting on top of them.

"Come on Malfoy, quit being such a prat and talk." Weasley snapped.

"The victim has the right to not tell the blood traitor of an investigator." I spat back. I looked at Blaise, "Where is Kylie?"

"At my house. Why?"

"I'll only talk if I can tell Kylie first."

Weasley rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Blaise left for a moment, going to get Kylie.

"Look Malfoy, you know I'm only doing this for my job right?"

"Duh." I spat, and a few moments later Blaise and Kylie walked in. Kylie threw herself at me, "Careful!" I exclaimed as she hugged me lightly.

"What happened baby?" She asked me, running her hand through my hair.

I glared at Weasley, "You can wait in the hall." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Drakey, what happened?"

"As you know, my dad came and beat the shit out of me. He grabbed one of your skirts and started calling me gay." I said, looking at her, my eyes flooding with tears again. I pointed to the bed, "And without using the word, I'll just say, all that is his."

"You were raped by your own father?" Kylie asked, tears flooding her own eyes.

Draco nodded, "And physically abused otherwise."

I cried into her shoulder and she cried into mine. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Kylie Daniels."

**Next Chapter: Will Draco keep his promise and tell Officer Weasley?**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
